vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caroline and Jeremy
This is the relationship between the vampire Caroline Forbes and the Supernatural Hunter Jeremy Gilbert. They have not interacted much with each other, but have allied together almost constantly to stop outside forces from destroying Mystic Falls' legacy. They were no longer in contact because Jeremy moved away from Mystic Falls and Caroline moved to Dallas, Texas with Alaric Saltzman. However, it can be assumed that they are in contact once again. As of the season eight finale, Caroline runs the Salvatore Boarding School with Alaric and Jeremy moved back to Mystic Falls to teach at the school as well. They are currently co-workers. Early History Caroline and Jeremy have presumably known each other their entire lives, as Jeremy's sister Elena is Caroline's best friend. They've had brief interactions throughout the course of the series to discuss what to do during the various supernatural emergencies the Mystic Falls Gang have experienced. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Five Caroline found out that he and Bonnie consummated their relationship and was thrilled for them, though she was slightly offended that she was not told sooner. Season Six In Welcome to Paradise, Caroline was angry that her friends were ignoring the fact that everyone was still a mess from grief after Damon and Bonnie's deaths, and she took her anger out on Jeremy. She saw Jeremy with Sarah and lost her temper by making a rude comment about how he was trying to forget that Bonnie died by hooking up with random girls all summer. Later, Jeremy's deduction led both he and Caroline to realize that the anti-magic spell over Mystic Falls also removed vampire compulsion from any human who was compelled and then crossed over the border. Season Eight Although not seen interacting together, it can be assumed they are back in touch after the series finale. In I Was Feeling Epic, Caroline is seen reading a donation letter from Klaus Mikaelson which was supposed to support her new school for supernatural youngsters. Caroline looks to see Jeremy getting ready to teach with a bow and arrow in his hands. Caroline and Jeremy currently work at the Salvatore Boarding School together. Gallery 603-093-Jeremy-Caroline.jpg 603-094~Jeremy-Caroline.jpg 603-119-Elena-Caroline~Jeremy.jpg 603-122-Elena-Caroline-Jeremy.jpg Trivia * Both Jeremy and Caroline were killed by Katherine Pierce. ** Jeremy was indirectly killed by her shortly before Silas drained him of blood. ** Caroline was suffocated by Katherine with Damon Salvatore's vampire blood in her system, turning her into a vampire. * Both Jeremy and Caroline shared close relationships with Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett. * They have had rarely any screen time together. * Both have hunted down vampires some time in the series. ** Jeremy has hunted down vampires being he is a Supernatural Hunter. ** Caroline hunted vampires down with Alaric Saltzman during Season Seven in order to save her best friend, Bonnie, and to work her end of the bargain when she allied herself with Stefan Salvatore and Rayna Cruz. * They both work at the Salvatore Boarding School together. ** Jeremy is a teacher at the school. ** Caroline is the Co-Head of the school. References See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Help Needed